Mewtwo Returns: Missing Scene
by Chocolate369
Summary: This is a scene I felt should have taken place in the movie. Mewtwo has questions for Ash. This summary is awful but please give the story a try. Reviews are welcome, but please no flames.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

This is my first Pokémon fanfic and I've had this scene in my head for quite a while. I always wanted to see a scene where Ash and Mewtwo talk. This takes place after Mewtwo agrees to let Ash and his friends remember Mount Quena and before everyone leaves. Slight spoilers for Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns. Please forgive me if the characters seem OOC

This is an updated version of my original story. For those who have already read, reviewed, and favorite the original, don't worry. The essential plot and topics Ash and Mewtwo remain the same. I just changed the wording of some of the dialogue and corrected a spelling error.

One last thing, I wanted to give a big thank you to all who have favorited and reviewed my first draft. Four reviews and eight or nine favorites in one day! I was overwhelmed with the responses. And thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorite afterwards. The responses to this story have made me feel incredibly special! Thank you!

Missing Scene: Ash and Mewtwo

As Mewtwo watched the Pokémon clones he'd risked his life to protect, he was forced to admit that today, they'd all come extremely close to either death or becoming the subjects of Team Rocket's twisted experiments. He could only thank the stars that everyone had come out safe.

Thinking of the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni, Mewtwo always felt anger beyond everything else. In the beginning of his life and for a long time, he'd hated all humans, thinking they were the same. Giovanni had played a huge part in that.

At first, Mewtwo couldn't understand how anyone could be so uncaring or greedy. When he'd first emerged from the tank he'd been created in, Mewtwo's impression was that humans were supposed to be friendly and caring. Whenever he thought really hard about the past before waking up in the tank, he saw an image of a little girl. He wasn't sure about her, but he had a feeling she'd taught him something important. When he'd woken up, he had an image of her in his head.

The scientists' complete disregard for his own feelings and the fact that they believed he was nothing but an experiment, talking about putting him in a cage while he was sitting right there, had aroused his anger and he'd felt betrayed. He'd let them know he was much more than a specimen and that they wouldn't ever use him for testing.

Mewtwo agreed to follow Giovanni onto his helicopter that day because it was obvious the man knew he wasn't just an experiment. When Giovanni had offered him aid in controlling his powers and a partnership, Mewtwo found that he desperately wanted companionship and a purpose and accepted the offer.

After months of training against Pokémon, both captured and wild, Mewtwo had loved the fact that he was in control, but he was still confused about his purpose. He believed he'd been brought to this Earth for a reason, that he needed to accomplish something.

That was why, when Giovanni explained that Mewtwo was merely created to be a slave for the Team Rocket leader's own ends, Mewtwo felt more betrayed by him than the scientists. The way Giovanni said it, as well. He talked as if Mewtwo should have known he was a slave from the beginning, mocking him almost. "You could never be our equal."

Mewtwo lost the belief he'd had that humans could be good. The humans he'd seen proved the opposite, at least to him. He could have simply flown out, but he destroyed the human's laboratory as revenge and decided to take vengeance on humanity. It had almost worked.

Then the human Ash Ketchum had taught him a valuable lesson.

After he realized that destroying the world wasn't the answer, he'd taken the clones someplace they would be safe, believing they were outcasts because of their origins. He'd thought he and the clones would be safe on Mount Quena. Then Giovanni and his forces had found them again.

Mewtwo had been furious that Giovanni dared invade his new home and attempt to capture the clones. When that girl—Double-Oh-Nine—had held the baby hostage, he'd acted calm, but on the inside he was seething, outraged that Team Rocket would treat a baby that way. The only thing stopping him from sending the entire Team Rocket force blasting off was that baby.

In the end, it was the threat of the clones being used as experiments that convinced Mewtwo to comply with Giovanni. But he'd made it clear that he still had free will and was only submitting for the clones' sake.

Giovanni tried to break him. Of course he had to control Mewtwo completely. But Mewtwo was prepared to die before that happened. He'd come close too. To his surprise, it had been Ash that saved him, with help from his friends.

When he'd heard Giovanni claim that the spring belonged to him, it had taken all his willpower to not destroy the man completely. However, Mewtwo had sworn to Giovanni that he would protect the spring and the lake with everything he had. And he succeeded. He'd also wiped the memories of Giovanni and Team Rocket, which in hindsight he should have done earlier.

Now he was waiting for dark so he could send the clones that wanted to leave on their way without drawing attention to anybody who might be in the canyon. He could also arrange transportation for the humans who ended up down here with the Pokémon.

Speaking of humans…

His eyes fell on the young trainer who had played as big a part in his life as Team Rocket and the scientists: Ash Ketchum.

The human intrigued him, and after the events on New Island, Mewtwo had often thought of him. It had been Ash who had shown him that not all humans were evil, that Pokémon and humans could get along, and it wasn't birth, but choices that determined who you were. The cost of those lessons had nearly been Ash's life.

When Ash had given his life to save the Pokémon, it had confused Mewtwo. Today, Ash's willingness to help him had stunned Mewtwo yet again. The psychic Pokémon couldn't understand why Ash had risked so much, risked the wrath of Team Rocket's leader to help him. Maybe Ash didn't know what could happen to him. But Mewtwo had a feeling that Ash would help whether or not he was aware of the consequences.

The reason Ash had given him was that he wanted to, that he didn't need any other reason. Mewtwo had never encountered a human like Ash. Then again, Mewtwo hadn't seen much of the world yet.

Even so, Ash intrigued him. Mewtwo couldn't understand him. Then an answer struck him.

He could simply ask Ash. The boy was sitting with his Pokémon only about twenty feet away. And from what he knew of the human, Ash probably wouldn't mind.

Mewtwo wanted the talk to be private though. To do that, he'd need someplace private. The control room would probably work. He smiled at the irony. He wanted to ask a human about his compassion in the same place Mewtwo had claimed he couldn't feel compassion for humans.

Mewtwo approached carefully. For him, it felt odd to be approaching a human for any kind of talk. But his curiosity over rode his awkward feelings.

It took a moment for Ash to notice him. "Hey," There was an awkward silence. "Do you need anything?"

As Mewtwo was about to speak, he found himself faced with a dilemma. How did he address the boy?

"Human," he began, but was cut off by Ash's Pikachu.

"Pika, pika pika."

"You say I should address him by his name." Mewtwo translated. He seemed uncertain.

"You can if you want." Ash spoke up, looking curiously at him.

"Very well," he paused, "Ash," Mewtwo felt odd calling a human by name; he had never done it before. "I wish to speak with you."

"Okay, sure." As Ash waited expectantly, Mewtwo felt increasing awkward. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I would prefer our conversation be private." Mewtwo said.

Ash looked confused, but he nodded.

With that, Mewtwo's eyes lit up and he used his psychic powers to lift Ash and himself into the air, flying towards the control room.

On the flight, Mewtwo tried to figure out exactly what he wanted to ask the human without giving too much away. While he agreed that it would be wrong of him to erase the memories of everyone on Mount Quena except for Team Rocket, he still believed that he was right to erase the memories of those on New Island. Though, maybe he could trust the boy with his secrets. Ash obviously knew about the Pokémon being clones and he had promised not to say anything about that. Still, Mewtwo wasn't sure what Ash would think of him if he restored his memories. The human hadn't seemed angry with him when he and the clones flew off, but he might be if he actually thought about the fact that Mewtwo's actions had nearly cost him his life.

Arriving in the control room, Mewtwo formed an extra seat for Ash and both sat down. After another awkward silence, Ash spoke up. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Mewtwo sighed as he thought of way to get the answers he wanted. "Why did you help me earlier?"

Ash looked even more confused. "I helped you because you needed it. Do you need another reason?"

"No. You misunderstand," Mewtwo trailed off. "What you must realize is that my first interactions with humans have left me with an ill opinion of your species as a whole. The first humans I met considered me nothing more than a laboratory specimen to conduct experiments upon." He paused. Maybe Ash had already guessed the truth. "I am a clone of the legendary Pokémon, Mew."

Ash looked surprised at first, but then his expression turned to one of understanding. "I guess that makes sense, what with the other Pokémon being clones. So those people just thought of you as a lab rat."

"Yes. The human I met next proved to be even more revolting. He offered to teach me to control my powers. I believed we were equals, partners. I later learned that he considered me his slave, a tool for his own selfish desires. He had deceived me. Any belief in humanity's benevolence disappeared when he said I would always remain inferior."

"I see," Ash replied. His expression had turned angry.

"My encounters with humans have left me with a poor impression of them. Which is why, in both of our meetings, you and your actions have astonished and confused me."

"Both meetings?" Ash questioned. Before Mewtwo could fix his slipup, Ash came to a realization. "We've met before?"

It was too late now, and Mewtwo didn't feel like trying to alter the boy's memories. "Once. I erased the memories of those present, including yours, believing those events were best forgotten." Looking at Ash, he took in the boy's surprised expression and decided to tell him a little bit of the truth.

"When we first met, I believed that all humans were evil. A selfless action on your part demonstrated otherwise. If not for your intervention, a tragedy would likely have occurred. Now, in our second encounter, you risked your own life against an extremely dangerous enemy and impossible odds, in order to save mine, a complete stranger." He looked Ash straight in the eyes. "Nearly every human I have encountered is either selfish or uncaring. You, however, act as their complete opposite." Mewtwo smiled slightly. "I cannot understand."

Ash looked considerate. "Whoa. Now your question makes a lot more sense." He paused, thinking. "Well, I guess it's the way I've been raised. My mom taught me to help others when they need it and that Pokémon and their trainers are supposed to be friends. And I've met plenty of people who help others the second they need it. I've also met plenty of trainers with really strong bonds of friendship with their Pokémon who'd be sick at the thought of Pokémon being slaves."

They lapsed into silence. Mewtwo debated within himself. A part of him really wanted to restore Ash's memories, but the other part of him said it was too dangerous.

_If any human deserves to remember, it is him._

_It is too dangerous. It was best that you erased everyone's memories, and it is best for them to remain that way._

_He has proven himself trustworthy. He has already agreed to keep what occurred on Mount Quena a secret, and there is no reason to question his honesty._

_It is unnecessary._

_As that other human observed, forgetting events does not mean they did not occur. Should he not know he nearly perished saving the Pokémon?_

_He might hate you._

_The truth remains that he deserves to know._

Mewtwo sighed as he came to a decision. Turning to Ash, "Do you wish to remember our first encounter?"

Ash was stunned. "Yeah, definitely! But why are you offering that?" Realizing his question could be taken offensively, he amended himself. "I mean, you must have had a good reason for erasing those memories and-"

Mewtwo smiled and held up his hand. "You have earned my trust. But the events you will witness must remain a secret; even from those you call your friends."

"Can I tell Pikachu?"

Mewtwo paused. But then he remembered how close Ash and Pikachu seemed to be. "I shall restore your Pikachu's memories as well. But the two of you must not speak of them to anyone."

"Deal." Ash nodded.

With that, Mewtwo used his psychic abilities to reach into Ash's brain and unlock the memories Mewtwo had hidden away.

Ash gripped his seat as his memories assaulted him. He remembered everything: the invitation, the storm, the other trainers, meeting Mewtwo, the match, chasing after his Pokémon, the brutal battle between the originals and the clones, racing to stop the fight before everyone died, pain from the blasts, waking up to learn that he had actually died and been revived by Pokémon tears, Mewtwo departing after stating what he'd learned from Ash.

Ash smiled, remembering feeling proud and happy that he'd helped Mewtwo see the truth. From what he understood as Mewtwo left, the Pokémon wasn't evil. And with Mewtwo's revelations, he could easily see why Mewtwo hadn't liked humans.

Mewtwo sat silently, wondering what Ash's reaction would be. Again, Ash surprised him by smiling at him and greeting him. "Hey, Mewtwo! It's good to see you again. How have you been?"

Mewtwo's eyes widened. "You are not angry with me?"

Ash looked confused. "Why would I be?"

"My actions nearly resulted in your death. You mean to say you forgive me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"How can you find it within yourself to forgive one who nearly took your life?"

"I had the feeling you weren't evil after I was revived, from what you said. Everything I've seen and heard today proves it. What you told me about the first humans you met helped me understand why you acted the way you did. Don't worry, we're good. And I'm pretty sure Pikachu will forgive you too."

Mewtwo still didn't know what to say. He could only manage a "thank you."

"No problem."

Another silence fell. "It is astonishing you can forgive me that easily."

"Well, you're not the only one who makes mistakes. Just ask Pikachu. We didn't get off to the best start. I had to save him from Fearow and Team Rocket before he trusted me."

"My mistake nearly resulted in a tragedy of great proportions."

"The only thing you can do is learn from your mistakes and try not to repeat them."

"How would you suggest I accomplish that?"

After thinking a little, Ash replied. "Maybe travel around and watch other humans. See everything, not just the evil or just the good. You said you thought all humans were bad, right. Well, learn more about them. Study different kinds. Find some friends—Pokémon and human—and get to know them and hear their opinions."

"Making friends is not one of my greater strengths."

"Well, I'm your friend."

It was the third time that day and the fourth time in his life that Ash had stunned Mewtwo. "Are you, Ash?"

"Yeah. If you want me to be, that is."

Mewtwo considered. "I would like that." He smiled.

A comfortable silence stretched between them. "I believe the time has come to rejoin our companions. I will be missed, and your friends are likely wondering what became of you."

"Probably. I could stay up here longer if I needed to though." Mewtwo smiled, understanding the hidden message.

"Perhaps, but we should return. Our absences are likely to be noticed, and there is no need to cause worry so soon after our victory." Mewtwo flew the two of them back down to the others. As Ash went to rejoin Pikachu, Mewtwo called him. "Ash!"

Ash turned.

Mewtwo smiled. "Thank you."

Ash smiled back as he rejoined his Pokémon.

The End

So, did you like it? Were the characters too OOC? Please let me know. Oh, and there will be no sequel. Sorry!


End file.
